itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge
"The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge" is the thirteenth and final episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis The Gang hatches a plan to repair their tarnished image in the eyes of their old classmates. Recap and sit at a table at their reunion, alone and sad of the events that just occurred. Dee tries to mock Ingrid Nelson to be cool again, but because Ingrid isn't fat anymore it doesn't work. Dennis hatches a plan: to bang Tim Murphy's black wife. He approaches Christie and tries to flirt with her but she tells him that she thought he was gay, and that she never wants to sleep with him. Dee sets off to find , , and who are hanging by their underwear in the bathroom. She offers to help them get revenge but when their best plan is to get the "Freight Train" gang from school together she bails and leaves them hanging. They manage to get down and eventually Dee asks to join the Freight Train. To initiate her, the three give her a massive wedgie. Out in the parking lot, Dee has put back on the scoliosis suit she had to wear in high school because the wedgie hurt her. An enraged Dennis heads to his Land Rover where he reveals a hidden compartment with tools he says he uses for his fetish: zip ties, duct tape, a video camera, and rubber gloves. The rest of the gang stops him and recruits him to the Freight Train. Inside the school, they stop the cool kids and Dennis calls Tim Murphy out to fight. Dennis yells about Adriano being jealous and turning the students against him but Adriano breaks it down that Dennis was never the popular figure he thought he was as he would yell about everyone being minions but then just hang out with Charlie and Mac. Tim reveals that it was who slept with Dennis' prom date, not him. Dennis turns his anger toward Mac while the cool kids walk away. manages to inspire them all, and Charlie suggests they try "Plan B". "Plan B" is a musical dance number. The gang clears the dance floor and Charlie gives a speech on how dancing is saving high school students nowadays. The begin dancing to George Michael's "Freedom! '90". The crowd, including the cool kids, cheers and responds very well to the well choreographed and well performed show. Suddenly, reality snaps into place and it turns out the gang has no rhythm or dance talent and are just sweatily flailing around on stage. The song ends, Frank vomits, and Adraino invites everybody but the gang to his house for an after-party. As they leave the high school (in denial over how bad the dance number was), a very drunk waitress offers to bang the next person to talk to her. Schmitty swoops in to surprise the gang and talks to her. They leave together. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Special Guest Star * Jason Sudeikis as Schmitty Guest Starring * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Waitress * Sasha Roiz as Adriano Calvanese * Judy Greer as Ingrid "Fatty Magoo" Nelson * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * Cormac Bluestone as Jimmy Doyle * Nick Wechsler as Brad Fisher * Ian Reed Kesler as Tim Murphy * Frances Turner as Christie Trivia * Dee wearing her back brace while performing George Michael's "Freedom" references several robotic themes of the musical performance in Revenge of the Nerds, especially Lamar, who was featured doing The Robot dance. * This episode featured guest stars who had previously appeared in Seasons One, Three, Five, and Six. * Mac & Charlie's old friend Dooley was first mentioned in "Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead". * Eric Carmen's "Hungry Eyes" plays at the party. * In this episode Charlie says that he could have been an attorney for Psycho Pete, but unfortunately his specialty is "bird law". This is a reference for the opening scene of Season Five. * At 09:53 Dee says "...my asshole ripped in half like TISSUE PAPER <...>" and we can see how Charlie & Mac smile to each other - it's a reference for the very beginning of "The Gang Gets Held Hostage". * In "The ANTI-Social Network" Dennis says "And I could be a man with a fist full of hammers and a trunk full of duct tape and zip ties". Dennis removes duct tape and zip ties from his trunk in this episode. * Charlie was an excellent dancer in middle school. * Mac's ripping off his shirt and screaming "Hooo!!!" is a parody of Michael Jackson. * This episode mocks the Fox musical-comedy Glee, ''which itself is set in a high school. The '''Kings of Leon', who appeared in Part 1 of "The High School Reunion", dislike Glee and refused to let them use their music. They are fans of Sunny and were asked to make a guest appearance. * We finally meet Psycho Pete in the 10th Season episode "Psycho Pete Returns". In that episode, Psycho Pete says that the story that he killed and ate his family was a rumor The Gang started, and he was committed due to severe social anxiety and depression. * Also the first claim that the waitress' name is revealed in this episode. Frank steals a name tag for Nikki Potnick and later the waitress references that her name tag was nowhere to be found. Quotes From extended take: Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Musical Episodes Category:Episodes on a Friday